


The Healing Heart - In Time

by Alex_Castillo89



Series: The Healing Heart [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gen, Intersex, Multi, Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Castillo89/pseuds/Alex_Castillo89
Summary: Waiting for the festival beings up fears as members from other tribes start to come to the sacred grounds. Will they notice the strange happenings and will the Lakota tribe be able to handle it without its leader?





	The Healing Heart - In Time

"Come on we only have a week left before the festival!" Shouts a Lakota. Many are working on getting stalls ready for the members of the tribes who will be showing up. Others are adding linens to the rooms that will be offered to them after they sign in. 

Driving through the chaos is a mess but I needed the extra supplies and no one right now is without work. I nod at the guard that is keeping at the gate as I can finally leave for home. Home is not far, just over the hill but when you need wood the last thing you want to do even as a Were is carry piece by piece.

I pull up the drive in my old red 1984 GMC and swing to the back of the house where I've been working every day damn near to get finished. 

Alex comes out of the house hobbling from side to side. She looks like she is about to pop. "There you are! I was about to send for you!" She pouts. "Do you think the floor will be done today?" She sounds so whiny.

I get out of the truck just to be trampled by Alex.

**Author's Note:**

> So we are coming up on a climax in the story so I'm going to ask you my readers what would you like to see happen and any other ideas are welcome!


End file.
